The burden and sins of Alice Cullen
by TeddyBee
Summary: Alice Cullen has always lived with a burden, not knowing her past but is it more of a burden to know and who is Cynthia Jane? What connection does she have with the volturi and how will this affect the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

APOV:

Another vision took over my body; luckily Jazz went out hunting with Ed, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. So it was just me and Emmett. Reneesme was over at Jakes. Funny thing is since the whole 'Bella loves Edward but Jacob loves Bella, Victoria's armies coming we need to protect each other, Bella's pregnant this babies going to kill her thing, our family has actual grown to an agreement with them as Edward calls it but we all know it called friendship, friendship with dogs.

The vision was horrible it was full of darkness, the Volturi were on their way here, I had to warn everyone. "Emmett, we have a problem" I whispered while looking into his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't feed in day even though I went with him this morning.

I knew he was worried when he spoke "how long?" you see Emmett was being different, he was more what's the word? … Serious!

Serious … Emmett serious? The thought makes shutter. Emmett is never serious.

"10 minutes and 38 seconds" I said frantically before another vision hit me, darkness? Why couldn't I see anything? I mean what's the point of having a dream if you can't see anything? Then I heard it, it made every hair on my body stand up. The voice seemed familiar yet so foreign. "Cynthia Jane" it constantly chanted over and over getting louder and louder. Cynthia my sister?

Aww god my head, I couldn't stand up right anymore, I fell knocking over the sound system and Edwards keyboard falling right through the brand knew only brought yesterday only watched once by Emmett and I, 3d television that Carlisle had paid for us.

I heard the door shut and then the worrying shouts of my family as I awoke my vision, I saw Jazz's face it looked describable he was in so much pain, pain he felt for me, pain that came from the agony and worrying about me.

"Carlisle the Volturi are almost here" I said as I helped Esme wipe the dirt and glass of me from the television.

"I know Alice, Emmett filled us in when he came to get us but he didn't tell us why you fell through the TV or that you did"

"Alice are you okay, do you need any h-"Jazz yelled panicky before he was cut off by the doorbell.

A/N heyy I hope you like it plzzz plzzz comment, it's my first story so be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Previously: "Alice are you okay, do you need any h-"Jazz yelled panicky before he was cut off by the doorbell._

JPOV:

"Aro, I must attend family matters, may I request to bring Demetri and Felix?"

"Where are you taking them?" I looked at Aro, he always seemed so calm but that's what frightened me. What if he was calm one minute and then found out and killed me.

"Forks" I said with caution.

"As long as you don't kill any Cullen's"

"Can't make any promises" I said slyly while heading to the door.

"Jane I want Alice and Edward alive you know how useful their gifts will be to me" Gezz of course I knew he only brought them up in every conversation saying….If only we had Alice…Edward would be helpful in this situation.

"I'll try can't guarantee I'll try very hard though"

"Why don't you take Alec?" Why don't I take Alec, did he seriously just ask that? He knows how much I despise him.

"He's sympathetic"

"Jane…"

"Goodbye Aro" I said while exiting the room. Thank god that's over; now time to get Demetri and Felix to help me. I found them standing outside the chamber probably eavesdropping.

"Alice she remembers" They stared at me in shock. We prepared for this day for decades and now that it was finally here, all the plans that we had made went out the window

"Jane when do we leave?". Demetri practically yelled.

"Now and Quiet" I whispered Felix still trying to process what's happening stood there while we left. Demetri noticing this went back and pulled him along.

The airplane ride was awful it made us all remember waking up with red in our eyes and the thirst for blood, of course we remembered each other but for some reason Alice didn't.

I woke up next to gravestone, shimmering in the sun. Then I heard the voice, it was deep and masculine. "I'm sorry I turned you, you weren't going to m….make i….it, you fell….my names Alec, what's your?"

"I'm Jane"

DPOV:

I knew as soon as I heard her name that it was happening. The plane ride was awful, I could tell that they were both trying to come to terms with what was happening, we planned and planned for this day we thought we were all ready but no amount of preparation could have made us all ready for this.

I remember when I woke my creator tried to seduce me although she was beautiful I was determined to find Jane. I knew Felix had been abused beyond repair, sent away to the same place Ally was. So I set out to find her but she found me first and then we found Felix together the sight of him broke my heart. He had killed many and it tormented him it still does but we all choose to supress our emotions, something I knew Jane had trouble with around Alec.

**A/N Plz review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Previously: I remember when I woke my creator tried to seduce me although she was beautiful I was determined to find Jane. I knew Felix had been abused beyond repair, sent away to the same place Ally was. So I set out to find her but she found me first and then we found Felix together the sight of him broke my heart. He had killed many and it tormented him it still does but we all choose to supress our emotions, something I knew Jane had trouble with around Alec._

Carlisle slowly stepped forward and opened the door with ease but was knocked out of the way by Demetri who stood behind Jane, tightly holding Carlisle by the neck.

"Let him go were not here to kill, were here to gain" Jane spoke softly as she stepped forward.

ESME POV:

How dare they, first they came into my family's home and then one of them took hold of Carlisle by the neck, it looks as if he is going to snap his neck. What does the blonde on mean by gain is she going to force them to be apart the Volturi because of their gifts? Are they going to eliminate some of us because of our coven size? Are we a threat to them?

The soft voice of Edward, my son awoke me from my thoughts. "Esme, please don't"

NOBODYS POV:

"Don't worry were only here for family matters" Jane said.

"None of us are family so please leave" Edward said while frantically searching through their thoughts but finding nothing.

"Well that's not entirely true" Jane said while approaching Alice "How bout' you Mary Alice want to shares some light?"

Alice looked into her eyes confused searching for answers.

"Do you really remember nothing, because I remember everything, I remember each time I got hit, how much it hurt, I remember wondering what I did wrong but you know what I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG, THEY JUST HATED ME!, I remember how much I cried the day you left, we all cried, I remember how innocent you were waking up and talking to our mother, her lying to you, I remember how you screamed and begged to stay, I remember Mother rushing us inside telling us of the demon that you are, I never ever believed it, I started to though and it slowly destroyed me, mother noticed and told father immediately he came at me with a knife and told me I was just like you and I said it beats being like you and then he did it….he pushed me and I fell, next thing I remember was the grey walls that made me feel like I was chocking, I was in the same place you were, I remember all the needles and pills, all the doctor tell me how insane I was, Why do you think I'm so strong?, Strength is not just physical but mental to and to be your strongest physically you need to be at your strongest mentally. Aro found me and saw how strong I was mentally and knew that mental strength bring brings out the strongest physical strength and changed me"

"Y-You-You're not my family, you can't be your monsters"

"Alice, Aro left after he turned me and I killed many that didn't need to be killed and then Jane and Demetri found me and helped me, were not monsters Aro's the monster"

"No you are, even though he left you, you still killed, you killed and killed and killed, the blood on your hands is your own fault, your fangs, your dinner not his WAIT!, let me rephrase that your dinner, breakfast, lunch and dessert"

"Mary-Alice STOP!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You're not my family, you never were and don't you think I would remember if you were?"

"I think you do but I think you've locked that memory away for own safety"

"Safety, if I've locked it away for my own safety, then that means it's locked away for my own safety, so I'm safe that's the purpose"

"You have to remember something, please try"

"No, now will you please leave"

"Alice" Jane said interrupting the conversation between Alice and Felix "Please try"

"You're her….."

"Her?"

"Cynthia, Cynthia Jane"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name!"

"A name that I never want to hear again, don't you see all we've tried to do is forget"

"Forget, how can you say that you remember everything, you remember all the happy moments in your childhood, you remember your first kiss, your first love, going to school, al the adventure you went on as child, all the fun you had"

Jane looked up at Alice and was about to speak when Demetri cut her off.

"Alice none of us want to remember for fear of it haunting our dreams again, our parents weren't the best, he-he use to hurt us, I don't know if you remember this but I knew this girl, she was-she was one of my best friend when I turned 15, we were about to kiss and Father he-he-he kill-killed he-her, hit he over the head with his walking stick, her head was bleeding I tried to help but Father wouldn't let me call for help, we were in love"

"Demetri"

"No Alice you need to realise that you were lucky"

"Lucky, I want to remember what spending time with my mum was like"

"Well I can tell you she wasn't one for children, she was a whore she slept with that many men"

"Stop bullshiting me! If so father would have noticed"

"Alice all he did was join in"

The Cullen's still trying to process what was going on just stood there, unsure of what to say and do. Carlisle slipped out of Demetri's grip just in time to grab Alice just before she hit the ground. Alice's screaming woke the Cullen's up from their standstill.

"Rosalie get the room upstairs ready, Edward I'm going to need your help, Jasper, Bella get some bottles from downstairs I'm going to need human blood fast I need to know that you can do it, I have complete faith in you that you won't lose control" Carlisle spoke confidently.

"We can do it" They said at the same time. "Please Carlisle she's my life" Jasper said before leaving.

"What's happening?" Jane yelled frantically.

"She's remembering".

_**A/N Please review I promise I'll have more Jazz and Ally smut.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm really sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to continue this story, I'm not getting enough reviews.**


End file.
